First Time
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Kagami memandang Aomine dalam diam, mencoba mengerti segala perasaannya. Dia sendiri bukan seorang homophobic, dan juga tidak mau munafik. Aomine menarik dengan caranya sendiri. LAST CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

Kamiya Chizuru _presents_..

 _Student_!Aomine x _FireFighter_!Kagami

 _ **FIRST TIME**_

Knb © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **A/N** _Story_ **bukan** murni milik gw, karena gw lagi males mikir. Kebanyakan _**doujin homo**_ yang gw baca jadi lupa ngambil di judul yang mana. Kalo ada yang tahu silahkan hubungi nomor di **bawah** ini ._.

Bahasa campuran ya, **gaul** dan ga gaul. Buat memperjelas aja kalo Aomine itu **serampangan** , dan ga tau etika (?) ya intinya demi pembentukkan karakter juga sih. Lawakan garing ngalahin lawakan shun hyuuga (bwahahaha), ngalir aja gw nulisnya bahkan dalam keadaan setengah **vilek** , jadi maklumi aja kalo ada typo. **Review** masih gratis, jadi mending dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya.

.

 _Prolog_ 00

.

.

Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun sedang dalam masa-masanya penasaran, labil dan belum dewasa.

Meniru kebiasaan _housemate_ nya, Aomine terbangun dengan hanya pakai kolor ketat warna hijau corak daun hitam. Selimut tipisnya entah kemana, bantalnya ada di pinggir futon. Rambutnya biru cepak, kulit semi gelap hampir hitam akibat hobinya mencari serangga atau, memang dari lahirnya sudah begitu tidak ada yang tahu.

Ibunya sudah tiada sejak ia baru menginjak umur 2 tahun, ayahnya kerja serabutan asal dapat uang. Saat SMP, Sang ayah pergi meninggalkan rumah tidak ada kabarnya. Ia di temukan kurus kering hampir mati di rumah kosong tidak jauh dari rumah aslinya.

Namanya Kagami Taiga, 32 tahun asli Amerika yang pindah ke Tokyo sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Pemuda lajang doyan menantang maut, bisa di ketahui karena pekerjaannya seorang pemadam kebakaran padahal ia sangat berbakat di bidang boga. Orang tuanya tidak di ketahui ada dimana, dari segi wajah kemungkinan ia blasteran Jepang dan Eropa, atau mungkin saja Turki karena warna rambutnya yang merah asli tanpa pewarna kue ataupun pewarna tekstil.

Saat ia pindah ke rumahnya di kawasan perumahan Tokyo Permai, ia menemukan sesosok manusia setengah mayat terkapar begitu saja di halaman belakang rumahnya. Untung saja, Kagami sempat menjadi petugas PMR ketika SMA. Ia membawa tubuh kurus, lunglai setengah bernyawa itu kedalam rumahnya. Berkat pengalamannya merawat kucing liar yang ketabrak mobil, anak hitam yang ia temukan akhirnya sadar juga.

Kalimat pertama yang tidak pernah dilupakan Kagami saat pertama kali mendengar suara serak tapi entah bagaimana bisa seksi itu adalah,

" **Bang, titit gw gatel**."

 _Crap_.

' _Salah siapa tiduran di tanah, hah? Dasar homo!'_ darimana Kagami berpikir orang yang baru di temuinya adalah homo? Hanya dia yang tahu.

Itu kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang Aomine sudah tumbuh jadi pria sehat dan berotot. Bahkan tingginya dua senti diatas Kagami.

Kagami ingin menangis, entah karena bahagia atau merasa tersaingi tingginya.

Balik lagi ke _setting_ tahun sekarang, dimana Kagami habis mandi langsung ke dapur mencicipi miso yang hampir matang. Gerakan tangannya luwes ngambil kuah pakai sendok sayur. Dirasakan bau, warna dan rasa secara _khusyuk_ sampai ia tidak menyadari ada tangan-tangan nakal mengrayangi tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut handuk kecil di selangkangan.

" _Ohayou_ , Kagami." Aomine mengendus bau sabun Kagami, bau cherry kayak sabun anak TK. "Gw laper." Lidahnya menjilat tengkuk Kagami.

 _DHUAK!_

Sikut Kagami reflek menghantam pipi Aomine.

" _ITTE_! Bakagami!" Aomine mengelus pipinya yang legam.

"Oh, _warui_." Kagami melenggang begitu saja setelah mematikan kompor, sup miso sudah siap dihidangkan. Dari nada suaranya ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sudah melukai Aomine, toh anak itu sudah biasa kena bogem mentah habis _grepe-grepe_ tubuhnya.

Aomine memandang Kagami dengan tatapan memelas. Sudah bertahun-tahun berusaha tapi Kagami belum juga menotis perasaanya. Wajah gahar tapi hati Aomine masih **telur dadar** , empuk kenyal gurih tapi manis, hitam manis.

Aomine jadi melow.

"Kau hancurkaaan hatiku, hancurkan lagiiiiii, kau hancurkaan hatiku tuk melihatmuuu~~!*" Aomine menarik handuk dari tali jemuran, "Woooo hhooooo uuwooo ohoooo wooo…" suara Aomine bersenandung syahdu di kamar mandi.

.

.

Kagami berjongkok di depan ban mobil, ia sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat otomotif. Ada kunci inggris, perancis, india bahkan sayur kunci. Tangannya yang belepotan oli ga sadar mengusap keringat di pelipis wajahnya. Hari ini, petugas bengkel libur dan segala pekerjaan cek kendaraan jadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Kagami, makan dulu." Kasamatsu mengelap tangannya dengan handuk kecil setelah cuci tangan. Samar-samar Kagami mencium bau sabun.

"Sebentar lagi, nanggung _senpai_."

Kasamatsu menyerah dan makan lebih dulu, ia sudah lapar gara-gara menunda makan siang sampai jam dua.

"Aominecchi belum datang ssu?" Kise membongkar bekal makan siang untuk suami tercinta.

"Sebentar lagi, mungkin." Kasamatsu memakan masakkan Kise setiap hari, tidak pernah bosan. Ia senang, suaminya sejak setahun lalu itu tetap meluangkan waktunya mengunjunginya di tengah kesibukannya sebagai model.

" _Konnichiwa_.."

Aomine menyapa santai, bajunya tidak pernah rapi, dasinya terlihat menyembul dari saku celananya. Wajahnya suntuk, moodnya buruk sejak tadi pagi. Bekas sikutan tangan Kagami sudah di tutup plester pink.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Aominecchi!" Kise menyahut dengan semangat, ia bahkan berlari mendekati Aomine. " _AREEE_? Pink ssu? Dari pacarmu ssu?" Kise menoel-noel plester pink corak bintang. Aomine menampik tangan Kise yang seenaknya menyentuh wajahnya.

"Bukan urusan lu, _baka_ Kise!"

" _Hidoii_ ssu, atau jangan-jangan kau dan pacarmu berkelahi ya ssu? Tapi sudah baikkan kan ssu?"

"Cerewet ah!"

Kagami membawa tang di tangan kanannya, mendekati Aomine dan melihat plester pink yang tertempel. "Kau sudah punya pacar? Kenapa ga bilang?" Meski dibilang bertanya, tapi nada Kagami biasa saja, datar.

"Gw ga punya pacar."

Kise menjauh otomatis, godaannya berhasil memancing Kagami menotis kedatangan Aomine. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah Kasamatsu sambil mengamati mereka dari jauh.

"Ini kenapa, hah?" Aomine mengusap pelipis Kagami. Mata kanannya terpejam reflek karena sentuhan Aomine.

"Hanya oli." Kagami pasrah saat Aomine mengganti tangannya dengan dasi, untuk membersihkan corengan oli. "Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan selesai." Kagami kembali bekerja.

" _Ganbatte_ Aominecchi!" Dukung Kise dengan suara kecil. Kasamatsu hanya menggeleng-geleng menonton Kagami yang sok malu di perlakukan manis oleh Aomine.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Iseng doang ye daripada on laptop tp ga upload ff, demi gw lagi puasa aokaga. Sayang, modem udah nyolok soalnya.. bwahahah

.

Review? :]

*Ku katakan dengan indah by Peterpan


	2. Chapter 2

"Masih sakit?"

Mereka sedang berjalan pulang ke rumah. Tangan Kagami memegang belanjaan makan malam. Aomine santai mengantongi kedua tangan di sakunya, malas membantu Kagami.

"Hm, sedikit."

" _Gomen_."

.

.

Kagami lelah, ingin tidur cepat tapi jenggotnya sudah tumbuh lagi. Mungkin bagi kebanyakan orang punya jenggot itu menjadi lambang maskulin, tapi Kagami tidak suka. Risih kalau ciuman katanya, Kagami sok-sok laku padahal sudah 7 tahun menjomblo.

"Aomine! Kesini sebentar!" Kagami berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi. Aomine yang lagi belajar buru-buru memenuhi paling orang tercinta.

"Apaan?"

Kagami selesai mengoleskan _foam_ , lalu duduk manis diatas wastafel. "Tolongin dong." Katanya sambil memberikan _Gilette_ warna kuning.

Aomine patuh, ia berdiri dekat dengan Kagami. Mata marun itu tertutup menikmati gesekan-gesekan silet dengan kulit dagunya. Ini bukan hal baru yang mereka berdua lakukan, sejak _malam pertama_ Aomine tinggal serumah dengannya pemuda dim itu penasaran dengan segala sesuatu.

" _Kagami, kau tidur cuman pake kolor?"_

" _Kemana jenggotmu?"_

" _Apa ini enak?"_

" _Aku boleh merokok?_

Sentuhan terakhir, Aomine mengusapkan anduk hangat. Mata Kagami masih terpejam, ada kemungkinan dia ketiduran sangkin lelahnya.

Satu ciuman, boleh kan?

Bibir Aomine mengecup lembut.

.

.

.

Kamiya Chizuru _presents_..

Seme! _Student/Model_!Aomine x Uke! _FireFighter_!Kagami

 _ **FIRST TIME part 2**_

 **Knb** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

"Gw ga tahan lagi! Gimana ini Kiseeeeeee?"

Aomine bekerja paruh watu setiap sabtu dan minggu di sebuah coffe café dekat sekolah. Kadang ia tidak sengaja melihat Kise melewati tempat kerjanya dan bukan hal baru diseret atau ditarik oleh Aomine secara tiba-tiba.

Dan menjadi teman curhatnya.

"Ya tinggal serang saja, kenapa kau ragu begitu ssu?" Kise menunjuk Aomine dengan garpu, _big_ _donat_ nya sudah tandas sejak tadi. Segelas es kopi terabaikan begitu saja, buih-buih air menetes di meja.

"Mana bisa gitu? Bisa-bisa gw langsung diusir."

"Hm…" Kise terlihat berpikir, "Tinggimu berapa Aominecchi?"

"Lumayan, 192 cm. Kenapa?"

Senyum bisnis Kise mengembang sempurna, seperti mendapat _Hisan-iwo_ saat memancing. " _Ne_ , mau jadi model?"

"Hah?!"

" _Agency_ ku butuh orang baru, karena ini musim panas… Ku pikir kulit eksotismu itu lumayan cocok ssu."

"Kise, lu bego ya?"

" _Hidoii_ ssu. Untuk menahan 'itu' mu kau harus sibukkan dirimu, mungkin jika kau jarang bertemu dengan Kagamicchi kau bisa tenang? Bagaimana?"

Dasar Aomine memang gampang termakan bujuk rayuan setan (di kepala Kise muncul tanduk imajiner lengkap dengan ekor lancip di ujungnya). Akhirnya ia setuju, modus demi mengalihkan perhatian dari Kagami dan segala godaan laknat, tubuh putih mulus, badan kurus walau rakus dan rambut merah menggoda jantung di dalam dada.

Pulang ke rumah memberitahu Kagami jika dia akan sibuk di liburan musim panas ini, malah membuat Kagami mencelos, dia kecewa dan sedih.

"Apa, ada barang yang kau inginkan?"

"Ah, tidak ada."

Kagami duduk santai melipat kaki di bawah meja, Aomine justru duduk formal, kesemutan tak terelakkan.

"Tapi kau sepertinya butuh uang. Sampai menjadi model, benar-benar tidak ada barang yang ingin kau beli?"

Aomine diam.

"Aku masih mampu membiayaimu, Aomine. Katakan saja apa yang kau mau."

Kagami merasa tidak punya muka jika harus bertemu bibi Aomine, yang dulu sempat mau mengambil Aomine darinya karena Ayahnya (tanpa disangka-sangka) menitipkan Aomine kepada bibinya. Dia pernah sesumbar akan merawat Aomine dengan sukses.

Ia tahu, ia paham.

Aomine sedang masa-masanya tumbuh dan bahkan senang berpetualang. Tapi jika dia masih sanggup, dia lebih memilih melihat Aomine belajar daripada bekerja paurh waktu. Lagipula, dunia model tidak sepolos itu. Kise buktinya, jujur ia tidak ingin Aomine menjadi seperti Kise.

Tidak terbayang jika nanti Aomine menambahi kalimat yang dia ucapkan dengan _suffix-suffix_ aneh dan lebay.

"Yang gw mau…"

"Hm?"

"…. Kau tidak akan bisa memberikannya padaku, Kagami." Aomine memformalnya kalimatnya. Bermaksud serius.

Yang lebih tua terhenyak, tertohok.

"Aku tidak semiskin itu Aomine." Kagami menunduk, sedih.

"Bukan uang yang aku mau, bakagami!" suara agak tinggi, bukan niat Aomine membentak tapi dia hanya ingin Kagami menghentikan pikiran piciknya.

"B-Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kagami berdiri, tubuhnya berbalik menuju pintu samping rumahnya. "Aku pergi beli rokok."

 _Blam._

Aomine bergetar, dia sudah menyakiti Kagami.

Tapi itu lebih baik kan? Setidaknya, dia bisa bekerja dengan tenang besok tanpa harus memikirkan hasratnya kepada Kagami. Dibilang apa, semua pasti ada hikmahnya.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu Aomine benar-benar memforsir pekerjaannya. Tanpa diharapkan sebelumnya, _agency_ Kise puas dengan foto-foto Aomine. Semula yang hanya mengisi kolom _fashion_ , sekarang merambah ke artikel yang lain. Bahkan sampai ada wawancara khusus karena begitu banyak gadis-gadis langganan majalah (yang biasanya berisi foto _ikemen_ kelas kakap Kise Ryouta) merasa fresh dengan kehadiran sosok Aomine Daiki, yang tampan, maskulin, muda walaupun remang-remang.

Kagami kesepian, Aomine jarang pulang. Telfon apalagi, alasannya sibuk. Kise sering menyuruhnya pulang ke rumah Kagami tapi Aomine malah numpang tidur di _mess_ _agency_ , katanya biar gampang kalau kerja mendadak.

"Sudahlah dia pasti baik-baik saja, Kagami." Kasamatsu turut prihati dengan _kouhai_ nya yang sering melamun. Dari istrinya, dia tahu jika Aomine memang sengaja menghindari Kagami.

"Ya, lagipula dia sudah dewasa." Kagami kembali menambal ban.

Kasamatsu tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu. Untung Tokyo sedang tenang belakangan ini, tugas merekapun tidak seberat biasanya. Mereka lebih banyak bersantai sampai merawat mobil atau hal-hal inventaris lainnya.

.

.

"Aominecchi! Ayo makan!"

"Maaf, duluan saja."

Kise kesal ajakkan makan darinya selalu ditolak. _Kouhai macam apa itu? Berani-beraninya membantah Senpai sebaik Kise, sudah bosan hidup ya Aominecchi?_

"Aomine-kun bekerja sangat keras _ne_." kita sebut saja mister A yang berpangkat sebagai juru rias, sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama sang model veteran.

"Cocok dengan mister _Producer_ yang maunya kerja terus tanpa istirahat." Kali ini si B yang bicara, profesinya seorang model juga.

"Ibaratnya, Aomine sekarang menjadi pohon duit buat mister P ( _Producer_ ) dimana-mana aku sering melihat foto Aomine-kun." A lagi yang mengoceh.

"Ya biarlah dia menikmatinya, _minna_ -san." Kise tersenyum simpul, berarti idenya untuk mengalihkan perhatian Aomine dari Kagami sudah lumayan berhasil.

Walaupun kenyataannya,

 _GW KANGEN KAGAAAMIIIIII!_

"Mister P, bolehkah aku ijin dua atau tiga hari?" Aomine sedang di _make-up_. Kebetulan sang _producer_ sedang duduk santai di sampingnya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Tapi, _A-Aniki_ ulang tahun dan aku ingin mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Boleh kah?"

"Kapan?"

"Tanggal 2."

Setelah mengecek beberapa kegiatan Aomine di tanggal 2 akhirnya permintaanya disanggupi oleh mister P, asalkan Aomine bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum tanggal itu. Ini sih sama aja perbudakkan. Tapi asal dapat libur, Aomine ikhlas-ikhlas aja.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Aomine tersadar sudah ada di rumah lagi. Sekantong burger keju 25 buah, dua botol cola ukuran 1,5 liter, dua pizza _extra large_ dengan toping super keju dan ayam plus sosis favorit Kagami, asbak, rokok, pematik api, lilin dan Kue ulang tahun.

Meja penuh dengan makanan.

Seharusnya Aomine tidak merasa gemetaran, ya harusnya dia bersiap memberikan sambutan tapi kenapa ya tiba-tiba tubuhnya jadi kaku begini. Berdiri saja susah, kepalanya pusing seperti di sambit _thor hammer_.

.

Kagami sengajala pulang sedikit larut, dua jam lagi tanggal berganti angka tiga. Memang sih tadi ada pesta kecil-kecil, ada kue seadanya buatan Kise yang untungnya enak. Lalu makan nasi ayam kremes langganan para pemadam kebakaran, selain harganya murah juga bonus es teh segentong di jamin puas dan gratis kalau mau tambah nasi. _Are_ , kok promosi.

Untuk sarapan besok, dia membeli telur dan roti tawar juga keju. Tiba-tiba ia ngidam _french toast_ ala kadarnya pas jaman-jaman dia masih susah, padahal sekarang juga masih susah sih. Mottonya tidak pernah berubah, makan itu tidak perlu mewah-mewah. Cukup semangkuk nasi dan garam di campur dengan telor dadar isi sosis. Beli sosis yang murah saja, lima ratus dapat empat. Eh kok promosi lagi. Maklum deh, Kagami sempai kerja part time di supermarket jadi tukang masak sosis yang sering maksa orang lewat buat nyicip.

Dari luar rumah sudah kelihatan lampu menyala di dalam ruangan. Tidak mau menduga-duga, Kagami hanya berpikir ia lupa mematikannya saat berangkat tadi pagi.

Rasanya mengucapkan ' _tadaima'_ pun percuma, tidak ada orang yang mejawab ' _okaeri'_ lagi. Sudah dua minggu ganjil satu hari Aomine tidak pulang ke rumah.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Dengan hati-hati Kagami meletakan belanjaannya di konter dapur, di dapannya kan ada telur, sayang kalau pecah. Ia masuk ke ruang tengah berniat mematikan lampu, tapi dia berhenti di tempat. Sedikit déjà vu, dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya.

Seorang laki-laki berkulit hitam atau remang-remang, rambut biru dan kurus.

Tergeletak mengenaskan di dalam rumahnya.

Kagami bersimpuh didepan tubuh (atau mayat) dengan gerakan dramatis. Ia memangku kepala yang terlihat pucat, sudah mati? Benar-benar sudah mati?

"Ao… Ao…" _sobs,_

"…. AOMINEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

 **Cut** ,

Chapter terakhir di post besok-besok kalo **REVIEW** nya banyak '-')r

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review.**

 **Blackeyes947** buakakakakak maapkan sayaaaaaaa, sumimaseeeeeennn! Ini kilat kaga, maap ya juli kebanyakan proyek ff jadi rada lupa mau ngerjain aokaga. Bwahahahah. Makasih udah review~

 **Omenehd** Ini freya kan yaaaa, haduh freya kamu menghilang bagai butiran ketombe *dijambak* depannya lagi yaaa.. kapanjangan ternyata, yaudah aku cut aja, bwahahah iya rada beda lah ya jangan sumuran mulu dah bosen hahaha yooossh, makasih reviewnya~~~

 **Kikyuu** iya itu bakat terpendam Aomine kan, mau jadi vokalis grup band dia, bwahahaha sok stuh silahkan. Ini lanjutannya yaaaa makasih loh udah review~

 **Suira seans** soukka? Hahahaha yokattane… arigato udah review…

 **Tsun-tsun-chin** wah ada yang ngenotis kata-kata nista itu (akhirnya) hahahah ini udah updet ya makasih banget udah review ya~

 **Jesper. S** yep, ao dong semenya. Seberapa machonya Kagami dimata saya dia mah uke. Wkwkkwkwk biar beda aja rentan umurnya dibanyakkin hahahah thanks udah review~

 **Dina. Listyawati** Kikasa numpang lewat, mwahahaha,, makasih, silahkan ini lanjutannya. Makasih udah mau review~~

 **CYF625** JANGAN DI GIGIT BANTALNYA, BELOM LUNAS! *woi perbedaan itu indah, manusia musti bereskplor biar maju. Bwahahahah DUH HATI-HATI YA DI JALAN makasih udah review~~

.

Bukannya saya maruk review, tapi terserah sih kalo mau dibilang begitu. Toh ada alasan kenapa saya bilang begini, jujur dari awal saya nulis emang ga pernah bisa damai sama sider ya. Entah kenapa, walaupun belakangan udah rada-rada ga peduli. Tapi saya pun prihatin, **Aokaga** shippernya banyak lho. Tapi ff nya bisa dihitung pake jari. Reviewnya apalagi, kesannya ga solid gitu. Disitu kadang saya merasa sedih. Ayolah buat para reader yang cuman sembunyi, coba hargai mereka yang membuatkan asupan buat kalian.

Yasudahlah malah jadi curhat.

.

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

29 juli 2015, 11:09 AM, 7 pages, 1649 words.


	3. Chapter 3 Final

"Ngh…"

Kagami baru saja mau mengambil selimut tapi orang itu malah sudah sadar. Setelah diperiksa tanda-tandanya, Aomine sama sekali tidak demam. Mungkin kelelahan dan kurang makan, sedari tadi Kagami bisa mendengar suara perut Aomine yang berdendang merdu.

"Bangunlah," suaranya sarat perhatian dan kekhawatiran, Aomine sedikit merasa bersalah.

Kagami memapah Aomine untuk bangun dan duduk di _futon_. "Ini minum." Segelas susu coklat hangat tandas dalam beberapa detik, Aomine merasa kembali bertenaga dan segar.

"Kagami,"

"Hm?"

" _Otanome_ …"

"Pfft, jadi ini alasanmu bekerja, huh?" Kagami tertawa renyah, ah sudah lama sekali Aomine tidak mendengarnya. Rasanya rindu ini sedikit terobati, Aomine ikut tersenyum. Kalau yang dimaksud Kagami adalah dia bekerja keras demi membeli burger, itu salah besar.

"Bukan sih."

"Ah, _soukka_. Lalu, apakah kau bisa mengatakan padaku alasannya?"

"Aku ingin beli AC …." Musim panas kali ini luar biasa panasnya.

"Hah? Hei, uangku masih bisa AC, kau tahu?"

Aomine menggeleng, "…. Dan menghindarimu, Kagami."

Oh begitu, jadi ini kenapa telfon dariku tidak pernah diangkat, email tidak di balas dan BBM tidak pernah di _read_?

"Kenapa?! Apa aku merepotkanmu?! Aku mengganggumu?!"

Lagi-lagi gelengan yang ia dapat, wajar saja kan Kagami ingin marah? Bosan sudah ia meladeni sikap kekanak-kanakkan Aomine Dakian!

 _Grab_

Aomine memegang pergelangan tangan Kagami,

"Hei sakit!"

Dalam sekali gerakkan yang membingungkan pendeskripsian, Kagami jatuh di bawah kungkungan Aomine. "Aku ingin menahan diriku sendiri untuk melakukan hal ini, Kagami. Tapi kau membuat kesabaranku habis."

Hah? _Ga_ kebalik tuh? Mustinya Kagami yang merasa begitu kan? dia pikir merawat dirinya yang begitu tengil itu mudah? Sudah berapa kali Kagami habis kesabaran dan ingin melemparkan anak ini ke kutub utara? Berkali-kali!

"Mari kita buat ini jadi lebih mudah." Kaki kiri Aomine melebarkan kedua Kagami dengan halus, sampai Kagami sendiri tidak merasa dan tidak protes, "Aku menyukaimu, _baka_."

Mata merahnya melebar, telinganya positif panas mendengar suara Aomine yang bagaimana bisa menjadi seseksi itu dan bibirnya tereksplore begitu saja, lidah Aomine menari-nari di dalam mulutnya tanpa permisi.

.

.

 _The Last_ Kamiya Chizuru

 **Aokaga** _Fanfiction_ _presents_..

Seme! _Student!_ Aomine x Uke! _FireFighter_!Kagami

 **Rate-M**

 _ **FIRST TIME Last part**_

 **Knb** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Karena udah ending juga, jadi bocoran nyontek idenya aku kasih tahu ya, muehuehue,, baca deh kalo yang mau baca #lah di **myreadingmanga**. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya, makasih yang udah mau ngikutin FF ini. Makasih banget.

 **Insipirated by** : Chapter 1  & 2 Of **Ai No Kotoba o Uragaeshi** © ABE Akane

.

.

DHUAGH!

Kagami menonjok Aomine.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku, hah? Bukannya kau punya banyak penggemar?"

Bekas tonjokkannya membiru samar-samar, Aomine mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ngambek ceritanya.

"Mana gw tahu ah, suka ya suka aja. Perlu alesan gitu?"

Kagami memandang Aomine dalam diam, mencoba mengerti segala perasaannya. Dia sendiri bukan seorang _homophobic_ , dan juga tidak mau munafik. Aomine menarik dengan caranya sendiri, dimana laki-laki 'normal' lebih menyukai gadis berkulit putih dengan tambahan bonus dada besar. Kagami sudah mengakui sosok _adorable_ Aomine sejak bocah itu masih kurus dan belum terawat.

Kasamatsu bilang, Kagami itu pemalu makanya jones.

"Aomine …"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kau memang menyukaiku, luangkan lah waktumu untukku."

"Hah?"

"Berhentilah menjadi model."

Aomine tersenyum miring, tidak menyangka kesempatan ini akan datang secepat ini.

"Baiklah. Dengan satu syarat."

.

.

.

.

Kagami masih diam, sesekali melenguh tapi otaknya berusaha keras untuk terlihat normal. Aomine tidak main-main, anak itu semakin licik dan pintar memanfaatkan kesempatan. Begitulah pikirnya, Kagami hanya bisa pasrah dengan perbuatan Aomine.

"Nhhh …."

Aomine melirik Kagami, suara desahannya (atau lenguhan) menggoda libidonya semakin naik, Kagami yang terlentang pasrah dan Aomine yang menguasai bagian terpenting dari orang yang di sukai.

Dia tidak peduli korbannya belum mandi, justru keringat Kagami mengandung banyak _pheromone_ yang disukainya, sejak dulu.

Jilat, remas, hisap dan naik-turun, _handjob_ sampai _blowjob_. Begitu terus sampai mencapai titik puncaknya, dan ketika getaran-getaran itu semakin kuat Aomine mempersiapkan diri untuk menerimanya sampai tetes terakhir.

"Akkh.." _SPRUTT_

"Lumayan untuk ronde pertama," Aomine tersenyum nista melihat Kagami _merem-melek_ di bawahnya. Sudah lama dia membayangkannya, memikirkannya dan bagaimana wajah Kagami sekarang terlihat ternyata lebih menarik dari mimpinya.

Wajahnya memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca, kira-kira siapa saja yang sudah melihat ekspresi Kagami yang seimut ini?

Aomine menekuk kedua kaki Kagami, membuka lebar daerah terlarang dan bersiap memasukkannya.

"Hei! Hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh!" walaupun tenaganya sedikit tapi Kagami sanggup melompat menjauhi Aomine, nafasnya terengah-engah. Aomine tercengang, miliknya tegang dan Kagami tidak bersedia _ngangkang_.

"Memasukkan'nya', apa lagi?"

"Hah?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?" Aomine jadi ingin menangis, tanggung woi! Aomine junior udah ga tahan!

"Aku tidak mau jadi _bottom_!" Kagami berteriak-teriak sadis, Aomine makin mengkerut nyalinya.

Tapi asal dengan orang yang disukai, posisi apapun tidak masalah bukan? Aomine mendapatkan pencerahan. "Ya sudah, aku yang jadi _bottom_." Kagami bisa dengan jelas melihat kucing sedang minta makan, Aomine memelas dengan ekspresi paling melas.

"Tidak."

Kagami melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, ingin mendinginkan pikiran dan hati.

 _GRAB_

Aomine memeluk Kagami dari belakang dan mendorongnya sampai laki-laki yang lebih tua itu terbentur dinding keramik,

"Lepas! Aomine!" teriakannya tidak digubris, malah membuat Aomine makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Kagami, sangat sangat sangat menyukaimu."

Kagami diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kumohon," positif Aomine menangis di bahunya, "Aku kurang apa, Kagami?"

Kran dibuka, air hangat menetesi kedua kepala mereka dalam tempo pelan. Kagami membalikan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Aomine dan menghapus kedua airmata si cengeng.

"Kau tidak menyukaiku?" ah, Kagami belum tahu jawabannya.

"Aku … hanya takut, Aomine." Tangan kirinya turun di leher Aomine, sejak kapan badan kecil itu tumbuh menjadi semaskulin ini? Walaupun cengeng. Mungkin didikkannya juga tidak sempurna, Aomine _kawaii_ apa adanya. "Ini pertama kali untukku." _Dengan laki-laki._

"Aku juga baru pertama kali …"

Kagami menghela nafas, dadanya sesak.

Insting yang berbicara, Aomine mendekat dan mencium Kagami. "Percayalah padaku, Kagami." Mau tidak mau, si merahpun tersentuh juga.

Apa sih yang tidak untuk Aomine? Dulu niatnya hanya ingin anak ini tumbuh dengan sehat, mengingat dia tidak punya orang tua yang selalu di sampingnya dan memperhatikan pertumbuhannya. Ingin anak itu sukses di masa depan, tapi kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?

Kagami luluh secara pasrah. Bahkan menghadiahi satu ciuman lembut sebagai kode dirinya siap untuk ronde selanjutnya.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali ke kamar, tidak mau masuk angin lama-lama mandi. Kagami memaksa untuk mandi, ini pertama kalinya dan apa yang harus dipersiapkan pun tidak tahu, yang pasti sebagai bottom (akhirnya Kagami mau berada di posisi itu) satu tempat di dalam tubuhnya harus benar-benar bersih kan? Kagami sudah menunaikan kewajibannya.

Aomine sudah menunggu, duduk di _futon_. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan, "A-Aomine…"

 _BAAAAMMMMMMM_

Jantung Aomine hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

Kagami mirip perawan (dimata Aomine). Ia akan memulainya secara pelan, sudah janji tadi dengan Kagami. Mereka berdua sama-sama _nervous_ tingkat tinggi.

Sebagai permulaan membangkitkan si 'adik' Aomine memulainya dengan foreplay ala malam pertama pasangan pengantin. Kagami terlentang begitu saja di bawah Aomine, memasrahkan tubuhnya.

Dimulai dari atas, mencium lembut tanpa paksaan dan kagamipun membalasnya walaupun tanpa tuntutan, semuanya mengalir. Dari mulut turun ke leher, mengecup sampai membuat _kissmark_. Aomine bisa merasakan detakan jantung Kagami, tidak kalah cepat dengan detak jantungnya. Menjilat sedikit kedua tonjolan yang menantang dan meninggalkan liur di sepanjang lidahnya menuruni sampai pusat tubuh.

Kagami melenguh, geli dan ingin tertawa saat Aomine memainkan lidahnya bahkan mengecupnya beberapa kali.

Aomine mem _blowjob_ lagi, tidak perlu waktu lama agar isinya kembali keluar.

Tubuhnya mundur sedikit ketika Kagami bangun dari posisinya,

" _Yamette_!"

 **SPURT**

Kagami terkejut tapi tanpa ekspresi yang berarti, Aomine menutup wajahnya malu. Baru dipegang sudah keluar.

"S _o fast_ …" Tangan Kagami belum beranjak dari milik Aomine yang walaupun sudah keluar tapi ternyata masih bisa berdiri dengan gagah.

" _Gomen_ … _gomen_ …" Kagami tersenyum melihat Aomine, laki-laki itu terisak lagi. Ini benar-benar yang pertama bagi Aomine, Kagami hanya memaklumi dan mengikhlaskan. " _Gomen_ ," Aomine menjilati wajah Kagami yang terkena cairannya sampai bersih.

" _Daijobou_ , lanjutkan Aomine." Kagami membuka kedua kakinya lebih lebar, Aomine tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Ia mendorong Kagami lagi ke atas _futon_ , bersiap memasukkannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAKKKKK HENTIKAAANN! HENTIKAAANN _AHO_! AAGGGHH!"

"Ke.. Kenapaa tidak mau masukk…. Hiks…"

"AAAGGGHH _KILL ME! JUST KILL ME_ AHOMINEEEEE, _YOU BASTARD!"_

"Sabar dong! Lubangnya keras banget, _BAKAAA_!"

"Kenapa kau yang menangis? Harusnya aku yang menangis, sialan!"

"Ha-Habis aku sudah berlatih ( _di dalam mimpi_ ) tapi kenapa sulit sekali memasukkannya…."

" _SHIT_!"

"LU MAKAN APAAN SIH BAKAGAMI? SEMEN YA? LU MAKAN SEMEEEN?" Aomine frustasi.

"AAAGGGGHHHHH!" Kagami jengkel.

.

.

.

.

.

Posisi mereka berjauhan, Kagami tengkurap sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya yang sakit, Aomine justru merasa segar. Puas, dia sudah puas merebut keperjakaan Kagami di pantat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OWARI** desu .-.

.

.

.

.

 **Balasan Review**

 **FfrueSwitch** Nah, begitulah nasib author aokaga ya,,, bwahahah sama aku juga ga semangat makanya pendek2 updetnya, sumimaseeeen! Eroton itu apa ya fre? Aku tahunya eperton susu penggemuk badan #lah romens ga jamin, panjang juga engga. Aku males banget juga updetnya, hahahah makasih udah review…

 **Blackeyes947** kamu kenapa nongol2 tereak2 begitu?! *woi kotor woi kotor belum di pel itu tanahnya *eh Kise punya Kasa, ga bisa tanggung jawab (?) ini ya udah update, makasih reviewnya…

 **Chizaoka980** mwahahah maapkan abis saya gemes pengen di notis *lah nah gitu dong *kasih duren* ya dia perannya emang jadi bapak-bapak ya hahaha *emot nista* buset ga ampe 10 juga hahaha ini ya update, thanks reviewnya…

 **Suira seans** maap, sakit ga tamparannya? *oi karena emang itu kenyataan yang bahkan Fujimaki senseipun protes sama Aomine wkwkwk iya dong, kan ini ff aokaga bukan aokasa *eh terimakasih sudah ngereview :]

 **Momonpoi** minta sama Kise yaaa…. Wahahaha Aomine disini ga brengsek2 kayak ff yang biasanya, aku nyoba bikin dia jadi rada cengeng malah maaf kalo aneh. Makasih udah review~

 **Kuroi-x** waduh, musti berobat tuh eheheheh makasih ini ya chapter terakhir. Makasih reviewnya….

 **ljk** makasih udah muncul hahaha, saya juga ga mengharapkan apa2. Cukup di kasih semangat aja ada yang baca ffnya juga bersyukur, makasih banget makasih reviewnya…

 **Penikia** Hai Peni, lama kita ga bersua, hehehe kenapa perutnya? Udah berapa bulan? #eh banyak ya author aokaga yang merasa begitu tehehe Aomine pgn beli udang makanya dia jadi model *ga gitu* yep M tapi implisit ya kayaknya…. Rada-rada susah saya bikin M yaoi eksplisit. Sankyuuuh reviewnya~~

Sign,

Zuru janai, **Chizuru** da.

31 juli 2015, 08:52 PM, 8 pages, 1665 words.


End file.
